Zoey/Quotes and Captions
A list of Zoey's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [' ''When crying is heard '''] "Someone's still alive!" * [' ''When Louis startles the Witch '''] "Run like Hell!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Go! I'll hold them off!" * [' At the end of the intro '] "Francis!" General * "I think we should go." * "Look out!" * "Mind getting the door?" * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Great...(slowly) That makes me the last woman on Earth." * "Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes." * "You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis." * [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" * the end of a chapter "We did it! Can you believe it?" * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce. (Giggles)" * [' ''Upon alerting horde '''] "Uh-oh. Here they come!" * [' ''Nearing a safe room '''] "There's a safe house ahead!" *"Let's head back up!" * "Yeah... let's do it..." * "We are kicking ass!" * "We are awesome together!" * "Close the door, please." The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responses" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses Yesss "No" responses * "I have a bad feeling about this..." "Hurrah" responses * "Sweet!" "Arrgh" responses * "Arrgh, not this again..." "Wait" responses "Thank you" responses "Like, thanks." "Thanks. I needed that" "Nice job" responses * "Louis!.." * "Nice, shot!" "Let's go" commands "We should go" "Lead on" commands "Look" commands "Safe House Ahead" "See guys, were almost home free!" Health related * [' ''When picking up pain pills '''] "Yoink!" * [' ''When picking up med-kit '''] "We might need these." * [''' ''When low on health]' "Guys, I feel like crap." * "Guys, I'm really torn up." * "Guys? I'm really hurt." * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Oh my god. I'm gonna die." * "Did they get my face?" * "God. This really hurts." * "Ow, ow ow ow." * "I don't feel so hot." * "Goddamnit this hurts." * "Oh Jesus. I've got tooth marks on me!" * "I think I hurt something bad. Real bad." * "I hope I'm immune to tetanus too." * [' ''After healing Bill '''] "Sure thing, old man." * healing Bill] ''"You are welcome, sir." * "Ohhhh God, I'm really hurt." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * '[' ''Rarely when revived by Louis ]' "I knew you wouldn't leave me." * "Thanks, I owe you." * '[ When helping another Survivor up ]' "All right, tiger, up and at em'." * "It's okay, I gotcha." * "Dude, I'm half your size! Get up!" * "Lie still and let me help." * "It's just you and me left!" * '[ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." * '[ '' When reviving Louis'' ]' "Don't make me leave your ass behind Louis, get up." * "I'm not going to carry your ass, Louis, GET UP!" * '[ ' ''When Francis dies '''] "Oh God, Francis!" * "Hey biker dude!" * (Wailing) FRANCIS! NO! * [' ''When Bill dies '''] "Oh God, not Bill!" * "Hey Old Man!!" * "William!" * "Bill!" (In a wailing voice) * [' ''When Louis dies '''] "Louis, oh God I can't believe it!" * "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" * "Francis, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Bill, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Louis, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it, please?" * "This is going to Hell real fast!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * [' ''If Bill is incapacitated outside the saferoom and no one is helping him '''] We gotta go save Bill! * Are we going to help Bill, or not? * [' ''When, illogically, anyone thanks her for healing '''] "Anything for you, Louis!" * "This is not going well... (giggles)" *''"[ When healed by another survivor ]' ''"Like, thanks." *''a Survivor is incapacitated outside the safe room and not being helped'' "No one left behind, right?" Weapon related * "Guys! Big, bad-ass, nasty weapons over here!" * [' ''When she picks up a molotov '''] "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * (Enthusiastically) "Molotov!" * "Hey, boys! Molotovs over here!" * [' ''When she picks up another pistol '''] "I'm taking an extra pistol." * [' ''When she picks up a pipe bomb '''] "This looks dangerous." * "I've got a pipe bomb over here!" * [' ''When she picks up an auto shotgun '''] "I call shotgun!" * [' ''When she picks up an assault rifle '''] "I guess I'll try this rifle." * [' ''When she picks up a Submachine gun '''] "I can handle this." * [' ''Imitating Francis '''] "Groovy." Infected related * [' ''When puked on by a Boomer '''] "It slimed me!" * [' ''When Francis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Francis!" * [' ''When Louis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Louis!" * [' ''When a Survivor gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Hunter's got Bill/Francis/Louis!" * [' ''When pounced by a Hunter '''] "Get it off! Get it off!" * [' ''When being struck by a Tank whilst on the ground '''] "Oh God, it's crushing me!" * "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" * ''When the [[Witch] is close to being angry]' "That Witch is not happy." * hearing a Horde "Here they come, boys." Level Specific No Mercy * "Well, looks like we're going to the hospital." * "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" * "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (giggles nervously) They're not... ALLOWED to be so fast." * "So, um... Yeah." * '[ ''In the beginning safe room of Rooftop Finale'' ]' "Almost there.... Almost theeeeeeeeere..." * "See guys, were almost outta here!" (Climbing up the ladder on the Rooftop Finale) Crash Course *"He turned into a zombie, Francis. He wasn't going to land the thing." * '[ When a horde is approaching on Crash Course ]''' '''Francis: "Here they come! Zoey, just pretend they're all helicopter pilots." Zoey: "Zombie Francis! He. Was. A. Zombie!" *'[' When starting the generator on Crash Course ]''' "Powering it up. This'll just take a second. Come on, generator. Come on." *"Come ON, you stupid generator for jerks!" *"Alright guys! Real brave. I guess I'll do it ... by MYSELF." *[' ''Passing steam pipe ]''' '''Francis: "Hey, watch out for that goddamn steam pipe" Zoey: '"Man, I love steam." '''Francis: '"Yeah, steam's alright I guess." or "I hate steam...pipes." or "Oh yeah. I love steam. I just hate the pipes." *Well boys, I guess we're walkin." 'Francis: '"I hate walking." 'Louis: '"But five minutes ago you hated flying." '''Francis: '"And it turns out I was right about that." *"A zombie chopper pilot? Uggh! You have got to be kidding me. We were almost home free dammit!" '''Francis: '"Wait...what happened?" *[' ''When walking pass fuel tanks '] Zoey: '"Hey Francis, look. We're passing gas. Hahaha..." Francis: '''"Haha. Nice." *"We can cross the river on that bridge!" *"Barricade. Big ass gun. Anybody got any ideas?" *[' ''Upon seeing the Dead Pilot from No Mercy ]''' "Pilot's license... REVOKED!!! Dunn-Dunnnn-Dunnnnn!!!" *[' ''Seeing a rack of magazine ]''' "Hey Francis, they've got the latest issue of Hating Everything Magazine here." '''Francis: "I hate latest issues." *'[' In a room with several boxes during Crash Course ]' "Free copy paper?! Sweet! '[A lot more sarcastic']'' The apocalypse was totally worth it!" *"Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety." *[' ''Often upon seeing some birds in Crash Course ] Francis:' '"I hate birds" *'Zoey:' "Yeah, birds are dicks". *'[' Seeing metal supply plant during The Truck Depot Finale ]' "Metal supply? Oh thank god, I was running low on metal." *the escape vehicle on the lift'' "I want that truck." *"Now that..is a badass truck." Death Toll * '''[ After she or another survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out ]' "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * '[ When the bridge in The Drains is down ]' "We're good to go, come on!" * '[ Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter ]' "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * '[ When speaking to the Church Guy ]' "What a dick..." * "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" * "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." * "The town's pretty quiet... I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." * "You know we can MAKE YOU open that door." * "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just-open the god damned door" * '[ In Riverside ]' "I always liked this main street." Dead Air * "Hey Bill, it's your favorite—stairs!" '[ When they reach more stairs ]' "Hey, Bill, more stairs!" * "We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill." * '[ On seeing graffiti that says "God is dead" ]' "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "Through the offices!" * "What do you call 5,000 infected lawyers?" * "Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" * "Louis, did you work in a cube like these?" * "We can burn down this barricade." * "So much for the easy way..." * '[ Upon seeing the outside of The Terminal ]''' "Oh god, Bill was right. They bombed the airport!" : '''Francis: "Hey! I was the one who said that!" * "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." * "Holy shit!" * "Holy crap!" * "Last time I was here the city wasn't so much on fire." * "Hey Louis? Try not to get lost." * "I wonder if this is more lost luggage than normal?" * "I always wondered what was back here." Blood Harvest Friendly Fire * [' ''When shot by a teammate '''] "Hey, come on, stop!" * "Hey, that's not funny!" * "Ah! What the hell?" * "Why would you do that to me?" Cut lines * "If we find a way to the surface, we can get to Riverside." * "I'm never going to be able to work on my tan am I?" * "I understand why we travel at night, but why always underground?" * "Do you think those are zombie crickets?" * "I can't wait for a shower... for you, Francis. Jeezus." * "I always imagined the zombie apocalypse would be simpler than this." * "Ooh, a graveyard. Real scary..." * "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground." * "Hey Louis, maybe we can find you a jacket in one of these stores." * "Seriously, I never got the vest thing." * "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here." * "I know water scares you, Francis, but get in the boat!" * "Seriously, Nelson, I never got the vest thing." * "I hope this works out better than the helicopter." * "You know, we can *make* you open that goddamn door." * "If any of us dies pumping this goddamn gas, I'm takin' it out on you." * "I'm sick of the streets. Let's try the rooftops." * "Looks like something still going on at the airport. Let's try to get there." * "Safe house in the hotel!" * "Oh god. I'm not gonna go like that." * "Someone covered her up..." * "Huh, I have that suitcase." * "Maybe your belt buckle set that off." * "Don't stand in the metal detector with guns!" * "You think my belt buckle set it off?" * "We will be boarding at gate 3C." * "Oh boy, I pressed the button." * "Elevator's taking forever!" * "You don't have to worry about bats, they aren't vampires you know." * "Off the chain? are you kidding me?" * "The glass is empty, Louis. It's completely empty!" * "In zombie movies, the pretty girl *always* dies first." * "Francis, you're not making any sense again." * "Have you guys seen any other immune women?" * "Until I met you guys, I didn't know anyone else was immune." * "Next to you Louis, I feel kinda underdressed for this apocalypse." * "Nice power tie." * "How did you find out you were immune? It's a helluva test, huh?" * "I bet you say that to all the girls." * "I'd kiss you... If you didn't smell like that." * "I hope no one promised him a woman." * "I love you. I know." * "You get a free bowl of soup with that hat? But it looks good on you." * "Nice shootin', Tex." * "The zed word - don't say it." * "You are a charming beautiful man." * "You are beautiful, sexy and charming. Thank you." * "Get away from him, you bitch!" * "You're going to get yourself killed. * "It ain't gonna happen." * "You might want to rethink that. Just sayin'" * "Well, it's official. I am sick to death of zombies." * "Hey Bill, at least we're going *down* the stairs." * "Yeah, just us and a million zombies." * "They come out at night. Mostly..." * "I really wish my mom was here to help me." * "I'm getting scared. I never hurt this bad, ever." * "Mom..." * "I just wanna go home." * "Oh My God! I think.. I think... grrr... just kidding." * "Smooth, Louis. Real smooth." * "Wow, you're a real terror." * "Eat it, ugly." * "Louis, is that what your mama taught you?" * "What the hell are you doing, Louis?" Category:Left 4 Dead